1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel self-arrayed polymers and more particularly, to self-arrayed polymers with an excellent hole-carryable property and mixtures for manufacturing photo-refractive/photo-breaking elements containing them as a hole-carryable material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally polymers, such as poly (p-phenylenevinylene) (hereinafter referred to as PPV), polythiophene, polyvinylcarvazole (hereinafter referred to as PVK) and the like, and tertiary amine derivatives such as tetraphenylbiphenyldiamine (hereinafter referred to as TPD) or TPD species were mainly used as organic hole-carryable materials. The problems of low thermo-stability and recrystallization are resulted from using TPD and its derivatives as a hole-carryable material because of their low glass transition points.
Also, the process of adding electro-optical pigments into the medium of photoconductive polymer was mainly used in case the hole-carryable photoconductive polymers were used as organic photo-refractive material. At this time, PVK or polysilane was typically used as polymers. But, Polymers such as PKV has a disadvantage of bad processability and low photo-refraction efficiency resulting from high glass transition point of over 200° C. To overcome this problem, it developed process for using plasticizers and additives for enhancing the photo-refraction efficiency by lowing glass transition point less than room temperature.
But said process had also serious problem of phase isolation owing to added plasticizers and of low relative electro-chemical characteristic groups and concentration of hole-carriers, which resulted in low photo-refraction efficiency.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for hole-carryable polymer with high glass transition point, thermo-stability that can be easily processed.